1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, in which a plate-like terminal is retained by a resin locking lance.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,217 discloses a connector that has a housing formed with cavities and resin locking lances adjacent the cavities. Each lock lance has a main body and an engaging projection that projects from the main body. Plate-like terminals are inserted into cavities. Each terminal is formed with an engaging hole that receives the engaging projection of the respective locking lance to hold the terminal in the cavity. Parts of the terminal near the engaging hole are squeezed between a wall of the cavity and the main body of the resin locking lance. A front end portion of the terminal before the engaging hole projects forward from the housing and is bolted on an upper surface of a terminal mount.
The upper surface of the terminal mount and the front end portions of the terminals may be displaced vertically from preferred positions due, for example, to a shape error of the terminal mount. As a result, the terminals may be warped to correct the displacement sufficiently for the front end portions of the terminals to be bolted.
A correction of the error in this way causes the part of the terminal squeezed between the main body of the locking lance and the surrounding wall of the cavity to be pressed against the locking lance or the surrounding wall. Maintenance of this pressed state for a long time can affect the durability of the connector. Therefore a further improvement is hoped for.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a connector with good durability.